sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ρωμαιο-Γαλατικοί Πόλεμοι
Ρωμαιο-Γαλατικοί Πόλεμοι Gallic wars, Roman-Gallic wars, War thumb|300px| [[Πόλεμος Πόλεμοι Γης Μάχες Γης ---- Πόλεμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αρχαία Εποχή ---- Πόλεμοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Μεσαιωνική Εποχή ---- Πόλεμοι Νεότερης Εποχής Νεότερη Εποχή ---- Πόλεμοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής Σύγχρονη Εποχή ---- Πόλεμοι 3ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Πόλεμοι 2ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Πόλεμοι 1ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Πόλεμοι 1ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. Πόλεμοι 2ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. Πόλεμοι 3ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. ]] - Μία Σειρά Πολέμων του 1ου Αιώνα π.Χ.. Ετυμολογία * Η ονομασία "Ρωμαϊκός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Ρώμη". * Η ονομασία ''"Γαλατικός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Γαλατία". Σύνοψη *Αντίπαλοι: **Νικητής: **Ηττημένος: *Χρονολογία: **Χρονική Περίοδος: Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή **Χρονική Διάρκεια: *Τοποθεσία: **Χώρες Διεξαγωγής: **Θάλασσες Διεξαγωγής: *Μάχες: **Μάχη **Μάχη Περιγραφή The '''Roman-Gallic Wars' were a series of conflicts between the forces of Ancient Rome and various groups identified as Gauls (or Galli, Galatai, Celts, Celtae, Keltai, Keltoi). Among these were the Senones, Insubres, Boii and Gaesatae. Broadly, the Gauls crossed the Alps from France (Transalpine Gaul) into Italy (Cisalpine Gaul) and tried to expand south through Etruria toward Rome. After centuries, Rome was victorious in Italy and took the battle across the Alps into France. Cisalpine Major conflicts on the Italian side of the Alps include: 390BC. 1ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος. Brennus leads the Senones to Clusium in Etruria. Rome sends an army to drive the Senones away, which they defeat at the Battle of the Allia. Three years later, Brennus leads his men to besiege Rome. 302BC. 2ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος. Gauls cross the Alps into Transalpine Gaul, where Gallic tribes allow them to pass southward and some join the march (as do some Etruscans). They pillage Roman territory and retire with the loot, but then fall to fighting among themselves.Polybius, Histories, 2:19 298-290BC. 3ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος. The Third Samnite War. An alliance of Samnites, Gauls, Etruscans and Umbrians fights Rome. 284BC. 4ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος. The Gauls besiege Arretium. The Romans march to relive the city, and the Gauls defeat them. Rome then sends a punitive expedition north which defeats the Senones and drives them out of their territory, which Rome occupies.Polybius, Histories, 2:19 Then in 283BC the Boii, with Etruscan allies, march on Rome.Polybius, Histories, 2:20 Rome is victorious at the Battle of Lake Vadimo. 225BC. 5ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος. The Insubres and Boii hire Alpine Gauls, the Gaesatae, to join them and march on Rome. The Gauls defeated the Romans at Faesulae, but later the Romans defeated the Gauls at Telamon. 223-193BC. 6ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος. After this came a concerted Roman policy aimed at conquering Gallic territories south of the Alps. Rome invaded the territory of the Insubres in 223BC, and took Clastidium, Acerrae and Mediolanum in 222BC.Polybius, Histories, 2:34 Rome fought Carthage in the Second Punic War (218-201BC), and the Gauls typically sided with Carthage. After the war, Rome took Bononia (196BC), Placentia (194 BC) and Mutina (193 BC). After this, many of the surviving Boii retreated north across the Alps to form a new state, Boihaemum. Transalpine 58-50BC. 7ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος. Ρωμαιο-Γαλατικοί Πόλεμοι. Julius Caesar leads Roman armies in the Gallic Wars in France and Belgium. Κριτική Οι συνέπειες του πολέμου αυτού ήταν: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Πόλεμοι 1ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. * Μάχες 1ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. * Πόλεμοι 1ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. * Μάχες 1ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. * Πόλεμος, Μάχη * Ρωμαϊκοί Πόλεμοι * Ρωμαιο-Καρχηδονιακοί Πόλεμοι * Ρωμαιο-Μακεδονικοί Πόλεμοι * Ρωμαιο-Ιταλικοί Πόλεμοι * Ρωμαιο-Ιλλυρικοί Πόλεμοι * Ρωμαιο-Ιβηρικοί Πόλεμοι * Ρωμαιο-Γερμανικοί Πόλεμοι * Ρωμαιο-Παρθικοί Πόλεμοι * Ρωμαιο-Περσικοί Πόλεμοι * Ρωμαιο-Γαλατικοί Πόλεμοι * Ρωμαιο-Κελτικοί Πόλεμοι ** 1ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος ** 2ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος ** 3ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος ** 4ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος ** 5ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος ** 6ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος ** 7ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος ** 8ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος ** 9ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος ** 10ος Ρωμαιο-Κελτικός Πόλεμος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ]